Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. The LoRa™ Alliance has developed protocols and system architectures such as LoRa™ Wide Area Network (LoRaWAN™) that seek to standardize the operation of Low Power Wide Area Networks (LPWANs) to facilitate the operation of long range radios (LRRs), that are typically battery operated, in a network environment. For battery operated long range radios, power management is critical to maximize the battery life of such devices. LoRaWAN™ Protocol Specification V1.0 (2015) provides standards that facilitate communications among network devices in LPWANs; however, the Protocol Specification does not address power management for long range radios. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in providing power management for long range radios operating in a long range network environment.